The Past
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Will Cloud be able to get over his past? Or more importantly, will he let Leon help him? Cloud/Leon partly Cloud/Sephiroth and Leon/Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** I got an idea for a new story. Thought it was time to write another Cloud and Squall story. Hope everyone will enjoy it!  
**

**I need people to vote on my poll on my profile. It'll really help me out. Thanks in advance. **

_Sweat rolling down the blonde's cheeks, his pants echoing out in to the dark night, and the way he yelled out. None of it helped his enemy in anyway. The need for the blonde was the highest it has ever been. He had no intention of letting his victim getting away so soon. It wasn't the time for that._

_A small yell escaped the trapped one's lips. Echoing off the forest trees, it bounced back at them. No one could hear them, the blonde could scream all he wanted, and no one was going to save him this time._

_"Please…" The plea went unheard. And yet the man still tried to persuade the needy silver haired male holding him against his will. "Sephiroth… Stop…" The blue eyes filled with tears. Knowing that his other wasn't going to let him go, he was just waiting for it to be over._

_"Now, now. Are you not enjoying yourself, Cloud?" A smirk crossed Sephiroth's face. "I should change that for you." Cloud tugged at the rope bounding his wrists together, which was wrapped around a thin tree above his head. But no success._

_The ripping of fabric filled the night air. The coldness hit the usually hidden skin on Cloud. The Goosebumps already formed on Cloud's legs all the way up to his waist._

_His body shivered, Sephiroth's hand slowly easing its way up Cloud's thigh. "Mmmm… Your skin is so smooth." A small moan escaped his lips, as his hand finally finished its journey up the others leg and took its position around Cloud's manhood._

_"Ahh! S-Stop!" Cloud's body arched from the ground involuntarily. The hand around his shaft started to pump ever so slowly. Up and down along his length. "A-Ahh… Please… S-Stop…"_

_Cloud tried all he could to get the man's hand off his skin. He pleaded, tugged harder at his bindings, and tired to pull his hips away from Sephiroth, but it only forced the man to hold down Cloud's hips with his other hand._

_"I love it when you beg me." Another smirk formed on Sephiroth's lips. "But we're just getting started. I can't wait till I hear you when I finally thrust in to you."_

_Cloud clenched his teeth at the comment. They really were going to go all the way. In the woods on the hard itchy ground. Cloud was going to be taken for the first time from a man he couldn't bear to look at._

_Cloud heard Sephiroth shift on the ground. The blonde tried to pull his hips from the man's grip, he knew what was coming. What he didn't know was the pain that was going to engulf his body._

_The blonde felt a large object at his opening. His eyes widened at the pain that already coursed through his body. "D-Don't… Please… Sephiroth…" Cloud pulled at the ropes around his wrists till they sawed in to his skin, forcing blood to run from the new wound._

_The silver haired man suddenly thrusted in without any warning. He filled every inch of Cloud. The man was forced to throw his head back in pleasure, ignoring the scream from the blonde._

_"Ahhhhhh!"_

"Ahhhhhh!" Cloud bolted up in his bed. Sweat covered him, his clothes, and the bed. His breathing was rapid to match his racing heart. His hand immediately flew up to his forehead, trying drastically to calm himself down.

It was only a dream. The dream he had almost every night. The dream of the event in his past he tried so hard to forget. And yet it wouldn't disappear from his mind. Over and over again the event would play in Cloud's mind. Never letting him forget that dreadful night.

His breathing slowly started to calm down. He looked over at the clock beside his bed. It was two o'clock in the morning. He still had a few more hours till he would need to get up and start working. Only a few more hours of lying awake.

He never allowed himself to go back to sleep after one of his nightmares. The fear of it all was too much for Cloud to handle twice in one night. At times in the dream he could still feel Sephiroth. Feel him thrusting in. Feel him run his hand along his body. Feel his voice moaning out how much he was loving every minute of it.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, startling the blonde. "Cloud! Are you alright?!" Cloud couldn't help but hold back a smile. Squall stood at the doorway, his face fearful.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." Cloud forced out, the dream still fresh in his mind. But he felt safer knowing Squall was here. "Just… a nightmare."

Squall relaxed the slightest. He was worried about his friend. Hearing him mumbling pleas in his sleep and then screaming at the top of his lungs. He had wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Leon walked over and sat down next to Cloud on the bed. The blonde took a deep breath, his heart beat suddenly picking up again. His body was shaking. Partly from the dream, partly from his friend.

"You sure everything is okay?" Leon rubbed one of his eyes. He was tired but Cloud was the first thing on his mind.

"I think so…" Cloud responded, his voice was a little raspy from his screaming. He shifted a little, sudden feeling a sharp pain in his back, forcing him to whimper out in pain.

Leon quickly grabbed him, slowly easing him back down in to a lying position. "Careful. I heard you moving a lot. You must have injured yourself." Squall looked away, trying to cease the blush that was threatening to coax his cheeks.

"Thanks. But really, I'm fine. It isn't anything new." The blonde had to blink away some of the tears forming in his eyes. He was tired of this. Waking up in the middle of the night and then forced to lie awake until morning. He was being tortured by the incident even when he slept.

"Cloud… You have this nightmare every night. I think you should do something about this. It's killing you." Leon tried to plead for his friend to do something. But like every time Cloud denied.

"I'm not some nut case. I don't need help. This is just a nightmare." Cloud pulled the blanket over his shoulders, nuzzling in to a comfortable position.

"I never said that. I'm just worried about you, that's all. I don't like to see you suffering like this." Leon stood from his sitting position on the bed. "I just… want everything back to normal."

Squall walked over to the door. He looked back at the blonde to get one more good look at him. Cloud looked so tired, like he hasn't slept in days. Which was partly true.

Knowing that Cloud was suffering so horribly like this. Leon himself was miserable. He laid awake at night hearing Cloud mumble and yell for Sephiroth to stop. The bed would shake when Cloud arched or tried to pull himself away.

Cloud was Leon's best friend. He loved him dearly. But if Cloud didn't get better, they would probably both die from suffering. And all of it caused by one night, where the blonde was in the wrong place at the wrong time, alone.

"Wait!" Cloud yelled out, Squall stopped in his steps. He turned around fully to look at the pleading man.

The way the blankets showed every curve on his body, slowly rising and falling with his breathing. It made Leon want to save Cloud from his fears. Fight his battles so everything could be over, and they might finally have a chance to spend some time together.

The blonde looked away. "I-If you're worried about me… Then you could stay with me tonight. You can take the bed and I'll lie on the floor." Leon shook his head at the suggestion.

"No. I'll take the chair over there. You just stay in our bed. Looks like you need more sleep then me." Leon walked over to the chair in the corner; he was able to watch Cloud fully. He could protect him.

"Now go to sleep. I'll be right here and I won't leave for anything. I'll see you in the morning." Squall sat comfortably in the chair, his arms crossed as he watched the covers slowly rise and fall, indicating Cloud's breathing.

"Night, Leon." Cloud responded hesitantly. He was afraid to go to sleep. That dream might come back. The awful dream that scared him every day.

Everyday he went through the day anxiously, knowing that night was coming which followed with that dream. His past was the only thing that scared him. It seemed so real to him. If it could happen to him once then it could definitely happen again.

"Good night Cloud."

After the soothing farewell from his friend, Cloud slowly closed his eyes. Consciousness slowly leaving him to leave him in a light sleep with no dreaming.

The rest of the night Cloud slept soundly. No dreaming, no nightmares, not even a shift of positions. He was finally comfortable enough to get the much needed sleep.

And all night Leon stayed awake. Watching over the blonde. Like he was guarding his life. Nothing was going to harm Cloud as long as he was alive ever again.

He had already made that mistake once.


	2. Chapter 2

The night past too quickly for Cloud. The morning soon disturbed his sleep, odd for the blonde. It was nice for Cloud to actually wake up to see the sun shining through the curtains. Instead of waking up to the stars.

He groaned softly to himself. Sleep was still calling him. He needed more sleep then he got that night. He always needed more sleep. But he wasn't going allow himself to go back to sleep. He had a job to do. And disappointing Leon was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cloud sat up. Rubbing his eyes he squinted at the bright empty room. Squall was gone. The blonde didn't expect Leon to wait all morning for him. They both had a job to do and it was just like Squall to let Cloud rest while he picked up the slack.

Cloud pulled himself out of bed, groaning at his aching muscles that pleaded for more warmth. He pulled on his clothes, ignoring the straightness of them. He glanced at the clock on the night stand, a paper catching his eyes.

He snatched the note from the table and read over it.

_Cloud-_

_I want you sleeping until at least 11:00._

_I'll be patrolling the town while you're sleeping. Sorry I couldn't wait till you woke up. But something sudden came up. I hope you're well rested._

_Leon_

The blonde smiled to himself. Leon was always so cautious about him, didn't leave him alone if he didn't have to, made sure he ate and went to bed early, and always picked up the slack in battle so he wouldn't get hurt. Squall cared about him more than a normal person.

Cloud placed the note back down on the table. He grabbed his sword against the wall and walked out of his room. He dismissed breakfast. He didn't want to keep Leon waiting anymore. It was already ten o'clock. The brunette was going to mad that he didn't sleep till the correct time. But Cloud didn't want the man to get hurt. He said something had come up. Which could only mean that a group of heartless had ambushed the town.

He pushed through the door of the house he shared with Squall. It was a miserable day. The sky was black with clouds. The rain was pouring down, already making the blonde spikes on Cloud's head droop.

It seemed to be the perfect day for a heartless surprise attack. Cloud sighed to himself. This wasn't going to be fun. He wasn't feeling the best, emotionally and physically. Maybe seeing Leon would help his spirits.

He started his journey in search for Leon. His eyes squinted through the rain, trying to improve his vision. Crappy days like this always worsened his mood.

Cloud walked down one of the dark alleys, hoping to create a shortcut to one of the major streets. He kept a tight grip on his sword handle. Much more cautious then he would have been before the life changing event.

Something about the alley reminded him of that night. Such a horrible night. Something nobody should ever go through. Sephiroth had crossed the line. Cloud would never forgive that man for what he did. Why should he? He had been robbed. Robbed of his life.

The rain picked up suddenly. The blonde shivered as it made contact with his skin. The coldness was too close to Sephiroth's hand, trailing up his leg. The beats of the rain on the ground too close to pants. Everything was too close to that night. Too many memories.

Cloud could feel his hot tears running down his cheeks. But he gave no attempt to wipe them away. He sank to his knees, the tears now pouring down his face. He was so miserable. So miserable living.

The rain continued to beat down on him. The cold drop ran down in to his eyes, making them sting. Cloud gave up and closed his eyes. But he soon regretted it when a sudden scene from his past flashed through his vision.

He rapidly opened his eyes again. He could feel his breathing rapid now, along with his heart. But the blonde couldn't catch his breath. The air seemed so dense, so hard to breath. He grabbed at the front of his shirt, trying to help himself breathe anyway possible.

Cloud gritted his teeth. His body burning inside. Pain filling all his senses. He fell forward on to his hands gasping for air. He couldn't breathe normally no matter how hard he tried.

"Look what we have here." A dark voice rang through Cloud's ears. It echoed in the alley. That big dark voice. Cloud could feel the voice closing in on him. That familiar voice. That hated voice.

"What's wrong Cloud? Having troubles breathing? Or is it something else? You can't get over that night, can you?" A dark chuckle boomed over the storm.

"Se…ph…iro…th…" Cloud choked out through his pants. He gritted his teeth harder. The man he wanted to kill was near him. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Another chuckle sounded. "Why is it that whenever I hear your voice I crave you?" The long haired man appeared before the weeping man on the ground. "And here you are… All vulnerable and along. It seems you didn't learn from the last time. You shouldn't be along, ever. But I'll be nice tonight, and teach you that lesson again. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Cloud calmed down his breathing slightly, enough to get in a few words. His nails dug in to the ground from anger. "I'm going… to kill you." The blonde barked through his gritted teeth.

"Hmmm… Going to kill me huh? Looks like you can barely stand. How do you think you can defeat me?" Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. "Now… Shall I teach you your lesson here… or we could always go back to your house." A wicked smiled crossed his thin lips.

The man stepped closer and squatted down in front of Cloud. "Answer my questions." He commanded, smacking the blonde afterward.

Cloud fell on to his side from the sudden abuse. He held in a yelp of pain as his body crashed with the hard ground. "Leave… me… alone." Cloud picked himself off the ground on to his knees. He pushed off of the ground on to his wobbly feet.

"I'm doing this for your safety." A smirk crossed his features. He stood up, grabbing Cloud's upper arm in a painful hold. He pressed the blonde against the brick wall of the alley and stepped in front of him.

"Maybe I'll make you enjoy it this time." Lust filled his voice. Cloud quivered, he remembered back to the first night it had happened. How horrible it was. Cloud would never enjoy something like that. Especially with someone like Sephiroth.

The man pressed his body closer to Cloud's. His need for the blonde obvious even to Cloud. Sephiroth pinned his hands above his head with one hand. "Please don't do this. You… already tortured me… enough." The tears were back. Flowing down his cheeks in a plea.

"Mmmm… I want more begging. Scream my name." Sephiroth whispered in to his ear. His free hand found its way to the hem of Cloud's shirt. It slipped under to feel the cool skin, running over it back and forth.

Cloud couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. He thrashed his body against the wall and Sephiroth's body. "S-Stop." Cloud whimpered. He felt the sliver haired man's hand rake across his skin, the blood oozing out of the new wounds. Cloud cringed in pain.

Sephiroth ran his nails through the wound again and again, forcing more blood from the injury. Cloud held in screams from the pain. He didn't want to let Sephiroth hear his pain. It would only get worse if he showed how painful it was. He already made that mistake.

"Let go… of me." Cloud pleaded once again through his clenched teeth. He felt the hand on his stomach leave his bleeding wound and start to move downward towards his pants. The icy touch prickled his skin, a trail of Goosebumps formed down his abdomen.

"Why would I want to do that?" The sound of a zipper filled the air, Cloud's body tensed suddenly. "You're so tense, Cloud. You should relax, it'll be less painful that way." His famous smirk appeared as he pulled open the blonde's pants.

"Leon! Leon help me!" Cloud yelled out the brunette's name. If Squall would hear one word from him, he would surely come. Leon already felt bad that he let Cloud go through such a horrible incident.

Sephiroth's hand covered Cloud's mouth, cutting off his pleas. "We wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us now would we? Now be quiet so I don't have to hurt you."

Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud's mouth and moved it back down to his pulled open pants. His eyes had already glazed over with lust as he looked hungrily at Cloud. Every squirm, every whimper, every plead willed Sephiroth to continue.

"Why are you… doing this?" The question slipped from his clenched teeth. He suddenly winced, readying himself for a slap or some kind of abuse from the man. He was supposed to keep quiet during this event, otherwise he would get more pain.

"Cloud!?" The blonde snapped his head to the side where he heard Leon's voice. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes from running down his cheeks. Leon was finally here to save him.

The blonde tried to pull his arms from Sephiroth's hold, but couldn't. "Leon! Please, help me!" Cloud pleaded to him, Squall rushing down the alley towards his friend.

"Let him go, now." The force and demand in his voice even scared Cloud. Sephiroth stood up, still keeping Cloud in his hold. An evil smirk formed on his lips as he stared at the frantic Leon. He had something up his sleeve, and both Cloud and Leon were not eager.

"You're so demanding, Leon. Why would I want to let Cloud go? He's what I want." The man's free hand pulled the blonde's chin in to his hand and lifted it up. "He's so beautiful. Something as beautiful as him shouldn't be here to just look at."

Sephiroth trailed his hand down Cloud's chest to his stomach to finally finish its journey at the waist band of his boxers. "Sephiroth… Release Cloud." He took a stepped forward.

The silver haired man slid his hand underneath Cloud's boxers, quickly grabbing his erection. "A-Ahhh!" Cloud yelled out, thrashing his body, trying to make Sephiroth release him.

"Sephiroth!" Leon gridded his teeth and took another step forward. The man sighed and pulled his hand out of the panting Cloud's pants and pulled out his sword.

"I wouldn't get any close if I were you." He placed his sword at Cloud's throat. "Or something might happen to Cloud." Squall stepped back, his hands formed in to fists. He didn't know what to do. Cloud's life was on the line. He had to think of something fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth had put his sword away after he had made sure Leon wouldn't try to stop him. His free hand was currently back underneath Cloud's boxers, pumping him frantically. Cloud's whimpers and pleas of stop filled the air as he tried to stop the abuse. Squall rapidly trying to figure out a plan where Cloud wouldn't get hurt.

"That's it Leon. Just stand back and watch." Sephiroth watched Squall as he abused the blonde. Watching his face grow angrier and angrier. "I bet you'd love to do the same thing. Isn't that right, Leon? You've wanted to do this for so long. I know you've been hiding those feelings."

"Why are you doing this Sephiroth? Just leave him alone." Squall stepped forward. "Take me instead." The offer filled the air in the small alley. Shocking Cloud as his body stiffened.

"Leon, don't!" Cloud was silenced when his head was thrown against the wall behind him. His eyes closed half way, finding his vision suddenly blurry. His head fell forward, not able to keep it up anymore.

"Shut up." Sephiroth commanded, turning his attention back to the brunette. "Why would you make such a sacrificing request?" His abuse stopped and his hand was drawn from Cloud's pants.

"Because I care too much about him to let him get hurt. Please let him go and take me instead." Leon pleaded to the man. He would do anything to save the blonde. He treasured him and didn't want anyone to hurt him.

"You love him don't you?" Another smirk crossed his lips. He placed his free hand on Cloud's chest, finding no response from the barely conscious blonde.

"It shouldn't matter if I love him or not. No one should have to go through—"

"You know you do." Sephiroth interrupted the brunette with an answer of his own. The smirk still heavy on his features. He was growing more sinister as the thoughts ran through his mind. "So this blonde is your weakness? That's why you shouldn't love anyone. When someone finds out, they go and get their revenge."

Sephiroth's hand slowly crept down Cloud's chest to his abs, until it trailed off his body. Sephiroth, while still holding Cloud's hands and watching Leon's every move, pulled out a small pocket knife out of his pocket. "Shall we make this fun?"

The knife sliced through Cloud's shirt like butter. It fell to the hard wet ground, the rain on his skin forcing him to shiver. "A-Ah… That's cold." Cloud whimpered, trying desperately to pull his hands lose to warm himself.

"Tell me Leon. How does it make you feel… that you can't do this?" Sephiroth leaned in and licked the tip of Cloud's hardened nipple. Cloud shuddered at the feeling of the cold tongue. "All his reactions… Don't you wish you could make him shudder like that?"

"Knock it off… I'm going to kill you if you touch him again." Squall felt his nails break the skin on his palm, blood slowly oozing out. He's never been this angry. But seeing Cloud being abused in the pouring rain by this man was more than enough to make him want to shed blood.

Sephiroth's hand slid down the blonde's torso, after placing the knife in his other hand, to the start of his boxers. It slipped under the fabric to the icy wet skin. His finger trailed down Cloud's cold length. "A-Ahh…" Cloud couldn't help but whimper out suddenly at the contact.

"Mmmm… Don't you just love his reactions? His moans, his whimpers, his body tugging for me to release him." He gripped Cloud's member and slowly started to pump up and down. It was so agonizingly slow that the blonde had to close his eyes to keep from moaning out. It didn't feel good, but the speed would never make the pressure in his stomach go away.

"Leahhhn." Cloud whimpered out the brunette's name, slowly opening his eyes to look at his friend. His eyes begged for it to stop. All the pain and the cold to disappear. He needed Leon to save him.

Squall leaped forward, his sword in hand. Sephiroth, quickly taking action, released Cloud's hands and jabbed the knife in to his shoulder. Leon grabbed the silver haired man and brought him to the floor with himself.

Cloud's cry filled the air. He fell to the ground, his hands flying up to grab his shoulder. The tears mixed in with the rain on his cheeks, unable to tell the difference anymore. He clawed at the unbearable pain in his shoulder that coursed through his body.

Sephiroth pushed Leon off of on top of himself. He quickly stood up and placed his foot on Squall's chest harshly, keeping him pinned to the ground. "Well, looks like I should be going. I'll see you soon, Cloud." He bid his final goodbyes before disappearing in to darkness.

The brunette quickly got up and rushed over to his pained partner. "Cloud! Oh God… Hurry we got to stop that bleeding." Leon added as much pressure around the knife as possible.

"Ahhhh! God that hurts! Please… don't touch it! Ahhhh!" Cloud grabbed on to the front of Leon's wet shirt, gripping it as hard as he could until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm so sorry Cloud. This is all my fault. I should have thought of something else. If I would have just waited for you to wake up." Leon clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the tears.

A smile formed on Cloud's face. "I'm fine, really." His hands moved from Squall's chest to his arms, where he held in a tight grasp. "Just… Pull it out…" He instantly closed his eyes. It was going to be painful.

"Are you sure, Cloud?" He grabbed the handle of the knife in one hand, his other hand to hold the blonde's body in place. He felt Cloud's grip tighten as he nodded.

Leon counted to three in his head before he pulled on the knife lodged in his friend's shoulder. Cloud screamed out at the movement of the sharp blade. His grip on Squall turning in to a death grip as he tried to claw Leon's hands off of him. "Oh God it hurts!" He screamed through clenched teeth as he through his head back against the wall. Tears flooded down his cheeks from his closed eyes. Pain coursed through his body.

The brunette moved closer to Cloud. Cloud instantly putting his arms around Leon's body, digging his nails in to his back. "It's almost over. Just a little more." Squall continued to pull the knife out slowly. He didn't want to yank it out. That would result in too much blood loss. He had to slowly and painfully pull the object out of the skin.

He continued to whisper comforting words to the blonde, sometimes placing loving kisses along his neck. Cloud's screams still echoing through the small alley. His blood was running down his chest and plenty of it was soaking the knife. The rain had died down to a sprinkle, not enough to wash any of the blood that was slowly soaking the wet, shivering, pained blonde.

With one last scream from Cloud, the knife was finally pulled free. Leon tossed the blade aside as Cloud collapsed in to him, panting heavily. He let out small whimpers of pain as Squall placed his hand over the wound to try and stop as much bleeding as he could.

"Are you okay?"

There was a pause before Cloud answered the question. "Y…Yeah. I'm fine… Just tired and cold." He shivered slightly, scooting closer to the warm body he was holding. "Can we go home now? I've had enough excitement for one night."

Leon chuckled softly. He knew Cloud was feeling as okay as he could be at that moment. After being sexually abused, smacked around, and a knife through his shoulder, not to mention the rain, he was doing well. "Yeah. We'll get you new clothes and then you can go to bed."

Leon stood up, pulling Cloud gently in to a bridal style hold. Cloud replaced Squall's hands with his own, adding as much pressure as he could muster to the wound. He had lost a good amount of blood; he couldn't afford to lose much more.

--

The house was dark when they got back. It felt so lonely without anyone inside. A place Cloud hated to be alone in. He was grateful that Leon offered to live with him after the accident. He would surely be driven insane if he was alone most of the day.

The door closed with a click. Squall stepped in, Cloud still securely in his arms. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open. The amount of blood he had lost was life threatening. His breathing was shallow, sweat already covering his body. His body was shivering, a cause of being in the rain too long without a coat.

Squall gently placed Cloud down on the couch, his wounded shoulder easy to access. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." Leon commanded. He had to fetch the correct supplies to fix the hole in Cloud's shoulder.

"Like I'm going anywhere?" The contagious smile on Cloud's face forced itself on Leon's lips. "Just hurry. I don't know how long I can keep conscious."

The brunette walked out of Cloud's sight in to the bathroom. He dug through the boxes of first aid he had in the drawers. He had almost everything you would ever need in that house. He didn't want to take any chances if something happened. Especially to Cloud.

He walked back in to the living room, checking if Cloud was still awake. "You're lucky you get hurt a lot. I have everything that'll patch that hole in your shoulder." Leon kneeled down in front of him, placing the box of supplies next to him.

Cloud forced his eyes to open after he blinked, barely hearing what his friend had said. "I'm so tired." He whimpered, nuzzling in to the couch for a comfortable position. "Let's do this tomorrow."

"Come on Cloud, stay with me. Once we get it all wrapped up you can go to sleep. But you have to stay awake. " Squall lifted Cloud in to a slouched sitting position. He needed a good angle at the wound so he could treat it properly.

Leon gulped. His eyes couldn't help but looked hungrily at the bare chest that was now easier to see. He forced himself to look away to reach in to the box next to him to grab two bandages. Cloud held up his shivering body, his eyes barely able to keep open to watch Squall.

The brunette ripped open the two bandages. He grabbed Cloud's waist to hold him up. It was going to be a little painful to dress the wound. Cloud was already almost asleep; he wasn't going to want to be in pain also.

"Cloud. I'm going to have to put this bandage on the front and back of your shoulder, since the knife went all the way through. Understand?" Cloud nodded sleepily. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Leon gently placed the bandages on each hole on his shoulder. He gently pressed down, making sure the bandage stuck to the skin. Cloud whimpered softly at the small pain. It wasn't as bad as it had been a little while ago.

Squall pulled out a roll of gauge next. He wrapped it around Cloud's shoulder and some of his arm. He used the whole roll on his shoulder, making sure every piece of skin was covered. He had to put on the tape so everything would stay in place while the hole healed.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, feeling Cloud squirm a little under his touch. Squall saw what looked like a heavy blush across the blonde's cheeks, but noticed it was because of a fever.

"My head hurts. And I'm really cold." Cloud wrapped his arms around his torso, trying drastically to heat himself up. "I think I have a fever from being in the rain."

Leon nodded. "Probably. We'll deal with this then you can go to sleep. I think you'll feel better if you get a good night's sleep." He pulled out the roll of tape. He started it at one end of the gauge he wrapped around his shoulder and wrapped it around until the end.

The blonde rotated his arm a few times, testing how tight the tape was. "It's perfect. Thanks, Leon." He yawned, laying his body down again. "Now, can I go to sleep?"

Squall chuckled softly. "Sure, Cloud." He stood up. He was tired himself and eager to go to sleep in a cozy bed. "Good night. If you need anything I'll be in my room."

Cloud suddenly bolted up, his hand grabbed as much of Squall's shirt as he could. "Wait! A-Aren't you going to… stay here?" The blue eyes glimmered up at Leon's. "Please?"

"If that would make you feel safer, sure. But… let's go to your room. I don't think we could fit together on that couch." He placed the box of first aid on the table, not wanting to trip over it in the morning.

Cloud nodded groggily. "Sounds good." He released Leon from his grasp and stood up. His head immediately started to spin, his body unable to keep its balance anymore.

Leon quickly caught the blonde before he could topple to the ground. "Be careful. You're hurt enough." Squall swung Cloud up in to a bridal style hold, his grip tightening to secure Cloud in his arms.

"S-Sorry. I'm a little… dizzy."

They soon made it up to Cloud's bedroom. Leon softly laid him down on the bed, his eyes quickly shutting. "Wait Cloud. Change in to dry clothes before you go to sleep."

"But you said I could go to sleep. I'll be fine. I'm already sick enough." Cloud nuzzled in to the pillow underneath his head. "I want to sleep. Hurry up and get in. I'm cold." He patted the bed next to him, cracking an eye open.

Leon sighed at defeat. He wasn't good at saying no to the blonde. He was just… too cute. "Okay. You can go to sleep now." He crawled in to bed beside Cloud, pulling more covers over their cold bodies. Cloud immediately pulling his body as close as he could to the brunette's.

"Thank you, Leon. I appreciate everything you do for me. You're such a good… friend." Squall raised an eyebrow. Cloud had paused before he said friend. Did that mean he had another word he wanted to say? Or did he hope there was something more to say?

Either way, Leon was too tired to ask the sleeping blonde. He really was so cute when he slept. How could anyone hurt him? It didn't make sense, but Squall knew he would have to protect the blonde from all the dangers of the world. Including his past.

"Good night, Cloud. You mean so much to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! -bows- Please forgive me! This is sooooooo lateeeeeeee.

* * *

Cloud woke up to a horrible head ache along with the pain in his body. His shoulder was throbbing with unbearable pain. It seemed like he had rolled on to it in his sleep. He gave a small groan as he rolled over to where Leon was lying beside him. He snuggled in to the warm chest, trying to fall asleep again.

As much as he tried to fall back in to the endless darkness, it seemed he couldn't. He rubbed the back of his head, which had a huge bump on it. He wanted to wake up Squall to ask for some aspirin, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the beautiful sleeping face.

He pulled his sore body out of the warm bed. His shoulder hurt like Hell, his hand grabbed on to it to try to make the pain go down even just a little bit. But with no relief he decided to get some medication instead.

The bathroom tile was cold under his feet that were warm just a minute ago. Cloud searched through the cabinet with his good hand and pulled out the bottle of aspirin. He grabbed the bottle with his left hand and the top with his right. He pushed down and turned to get past the child proof lid. Pain shot through his arm to his injured shoulder, forcing him to scream and collapse to the floor, the bottle hit the floor and rolled away.

"You could have asked me to get this for you." Leon bent down in the doorway and picked up the bottle of medication that had rolled away from the blonde. "You shouldn't be using that arm for at least a month."

Cloud groaned as the pain finally started to fade away from his shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Squall placed the bottle onto the counter and looked back at the man on the ground.

"You need to learn to be more selfish." Leon stepped into the bathroom and bent down to Cloud. He pulled the blonde into a bridal style hold and stood up straight. It was obvious Cloud weighed more than last night, indicating he had gained most of his blood back. With a sigh of relief, Leon hauled Cloud into his bathroom and placed him on the bed.

"Now wait here. I'll get you some pain killers." Walking back into the bathroom, Leon picked up the bottle of aspirin and opened it with an easy twist. He shook out three small tablets and before heading back to Cloud, filled a glass with cold water.

"Here, take these." He said, placing the pills in Cloud's open palm. The pills disappeared in one gulp, but unfortunately the pain didn't as quickly. Exhausted from trying to get the medication Cloud flopped his head onto the pillows and pulled the covers over his body with a sigh.

"Cute" was not the only thing that came to Leon's mind when Cloud gave small sighs like that. "Cute" was always the most innocent thought that came to him when the blonde was around. But they were supposed to be only friends. And friends did not have those kinds of thoughts about each other.

"You don't need to worry about work today. I called Sora, said he could take our shift." Even though Cloud hated to rely on anyone, he smiled with relief that he didn't need to go to work today. It would be easier to heal without having to worry about work.

"Thanks." Leon gave a small smile and tucked Cloud into bed. "Where are you going?" Cloud gave a pleading look, not wanting to be alone again. He was scared of what could happen next.

"I'll go make breakfast. You go back to sleep." Although Cloud was hesitant to let his guardian go, he nodded and Leon left the room. It didn't take long for Cloud to find a deep sleep for his body was still trying to heal all his wounds.

Squall waited exactly two minutes before returning to Cloud's room, forgetting about the food he had promised. To Leon's relief Cloud was asleep, giving him enough time for his plan.

He closed the bedroom door and grabbed his gunblade leaning against the living room wall. He casually opened the front door and closed it softly behind him, making sure it was locked. Who knew what was lurking outside this early in the morning?

It was early enough that the sun hadn't come out yet and the shadows of the buildings loomed over Leon as he made his way through the narrow alleys. His mind was set on one thing and fear was not going to stop him this time. He knew his heart was in the right place.

Squall made it to the old run down shack on the other side of town before the sun had broke the horizon. The shack was allegedly haunted by the ghost of a gardener, but it didn't matter to Squall. He had faced much scarier things than ghosts.

His boots clicked across the creaky old floor boards. It was dark which made it impossible for anyone to see across the room. There was broken glass and graffiti everywhere; vulgar words and obscene drawings. But that wasn't the first thing on Leon's mind.

"You're here aren't you… Sephiroth." Leon stabbed the tip of his gunblade into the soft wood floor enough for it to stand on its own. He knew there was no way to back out now. He had said that name and now his fate was sealed.

A dark chuckle came from the darkness in front of the brunette. "Leon. What a surprise. Who knew you'd come looking for me all this way from Cloud?" Squall didn't need to see him to know the famous smirk on his face.

"You knew I'd be coming. And you know why I'm here." Sephiroth stepped closer, enough for Leon to see him, but he was still a sword length away.

"Hahaha, I assume this is about that beautiful blonde. You're jealous of me. You haven't listened to him pant and moan in your ear, trailed your fingers down his body, or even smelled his scent mixing with his sweat. And you most definitely haven't felt the inside of him; felt him squeezing down on you with his virgin muscles."

It took every fiber in Leon's body to not beat the crap out of him right there. But he needed to get his point across. This was for Cloud's well being. "You fucking raped him Sephiroth! You're a sick bastard and you need to stay away from Cloud."

"You come all this way and that's what you have for a threat? I'm sorry but you'll have to do better than that."

"This isn't a threat; it's a promise that I'll kill you if you even try to hurt him from now on. Leave him alone and you'll be able to go on with your life. Find someone else to torment, but leave Cloud out of your torture." Squall's teeth clenched until he could feel the slight pain in his gums.

"So you are serious about him." His laugh filled the small shack, sending shivers down Leon's spine. Who knew what he was planning? Everything in that man's body was evil and anything that he came up with was just as bad as him.

"Yeah I am. This is your only warning. Stay away from him." A smirk on Sephiroth's features appeared, making the brunette even more uneasy. There was a bad feeling in the air and Leon knew something was up.

"He's your weakness. I wonder what would happen to you if Cloud just suddenly… passed away."

Leon's breathing suddenly increased. Just the thought of Cloud being taken from the earth was too much for him to bear. Cloud was his life. The only reason he got up in the morning was to make sure Cloud was protected. He would have nothing without Cloud.

"Don't… even think about it. You are not to touch him." Squall calmed himself down as much as he could.

"Maybe I'll forget about him. But I need something to fill the void. Or maybe someone." Sephiroth stepped forward. In one smooth movement his hand slid along Leon's jaw line, coming to a halt at his chin. "You care for him. So how about taking his place. You look and act tough and that's sexy."

Squall's chin was tilted up, forcing him to have eye contact with the silver haired menace. His suggestion was unexpected even to Leon. Cloud was the exact opposite of him and it was surprising that Sephiroth would even consider changing types.

"W-Wait… You'll leave Cloud alone if…"

"If you take his place."

"And… what does "taking his place" mean?" Leon gulped as that smirk on Sephiroth's lips appeared.

The man leaned forward and blew in Leon's ear lightly, chuckling softly when he felt Leon shiver. "All you have to do is fulfill my every command and I'll never show my face to Cloud ever again."

Was what he was saying true? Would Cloud really be free if Squall did what he said? There was no way it was that simple to get rid of him. Cloud would never have to see him, he would eventually forget about him. Cloud could finally have a peaceful night of sleep.

Although it seemed that easy, could Leon really bring himself to do it? He loved Cloud with all his heart; there was no doubt about that. Cloud becoming free would end up in Squall becoming Sephiroth's pet. Squall has always wished Cloud to be free, to actually have a life where he wasn't afraid of every corner.

Leon gulped again. "Is it really that easy? You'll keep your word?" Leon's heart was racing. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

Sephiroth smiled. He placed a kiss below Squall's ear and sucked the skin softly until he was satisfied. He pulled away to see the small hickey he had placed and went back to lick the small red mark. His tongue trailed Squall's distinct jaw line before coming to rest inches away from his lips.

Sephiroth withdrew his tongue with disappointment. "Of course I will. It really is that easy. And don't you want Cloud to be free?"

Leon's brain was thinking of every possible way to get out of it. And yet his heart was encouraging him to say "yes". It was only one simple word, but why couldn't he say it?

Was Cloud not that important to him?

"Y-Yeah I do… But…"

Sephiroth was tired of waiting. He was sick of Leon thinking of all these excuses and before Leon could think of another one, he pressed his lips to the brunette's.

Sephiroth was surprised at how full and soft Squall's pink lips were. Who knew that a tough guy like Squall actually was so cute and adorable under all that toughness?

Sephiroth licked Squall's bottom lip and nipped softly at the fragile skin. He pressed his body against Squall's and wrapped his arms around his body to pull him closer.

The silver haired man didn't want to let go. He had tasted Leon and now he wanted him. He was not going to let him go that easily now. Leon loved Cloud and Sephiroth knew Leon was willing to do anything for him.

They broke apart when Sephiroth was finally satisfied. Leon was panting harshly from the lack of air and his mind was clouded from the sudden kiss with the man he hated most.

He could do this, right? Cloud would finally be free and happy. He could see him smile and laugh again. Cloud would never be injured again. It seemed like an easy and fair trade.

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been more than four days since Squall and Sephiroth's meeting. Leon was surprised he hadn't been called upon by the man, seeing as how Sephiroth had let him go during their first meeting as soon as he had accepted the agreement.

Although it wasn't as if Leon wanted to be called upon to do his side of the bargain. He was just worried Sephiroth would change his mind and go after Cloud instead. The silver haired man was unpredictable and Squall wasn't going to trust him so easily. So until that time came, if it ever did, he would stay glued to Cloud's side.

The days had been long and boring, seeing as Cloud was not allowed to get out of his bed for any other reason than using the bathroom. The blonde would sleep most of the time and once awake try to persuade Leon in letting him outside. He felt like a bird in a cage.

The causalities were the lowest they've ever been in the town and only one person was needed to patrol. Their jobs had been taken over by Yuffie, Sora, and occasionally Cid while Cloud recovered and Squall took care of him.

The blonde laid in bed as Leon sat in the chair across the room, reading the newspaper. It had been storming all day and the heartless have been restless. The sudden change in conditions forced Squall to partake in the evening patrol of the east side of town while Sora took the west side.

Leon didn't complain too much seeing as how he was taking the night shift when Cloud would be sleeping instead of protesting. He just needed to wait for the sleeping pills he had slipped into Cloud's drink to take effect. It was for the best. Leon knew Cloud all too well to know the blonde would only sneak out once he knew Leon was at work. It was also for the best the Cloud didn't know Leon actually had to go work that night.

Cloud's yawn was obvious even though he tried to cover it up. His eyes were heavy and would often slip shut until his head started to fall back when he would snap awake.

"Cloud. Go to bed." Cloud snapped his eyes open once again at Squall's sudden voice. He wanted to frown at the command but couldn't find any energy to do so. Although, the idea didn't sound all that bad.

"Mmmm… okay." The blonde rubbed his eyes and in seconds was under the covers with his eyes closed.

Squall stood up, folding the newspaper in his hands and threw it onto his chair. He smiled at the sleeping face in front of him that uttered small sighs with every breath. If only he could stay there with him, but alas he had to depart.

Although even with the job at hand, Leon's self control left him as quickly as rain splattered the pavement outside the warm house. He placed a soft gentle kiss on Cloud's warm cheek. It felt like satin sheets against his lips and tasted like a soft peach on his tongue. He couldn't help but wonder if he always tasted like this, for the last time he kissed Cloud was to comfort him not for any pleasurable reason.

Squall placed a trail of kisses down Cloud's cheek, soaking in his smell and taste. He continued down the blonde's skin, getting closer and closer to the pair of pink lips above his chin. Until he finally let go of everything in his head and placed his lips to the one he cared so much for.

Squall could feel himself throb with his quickened heartbeat and his heart flutter at the contact. Even though the touch between them was small it felt like they were connected with heart and body. It was something Leon did not want to end. He had waited a life time for this, and now finally… finally it was happening.

It was when a peal of thunder racked through the room that brought Leon to his senses and reluctantly broke the kiss. He desperately wanted to stay there with Cloud, but he needed to go out and make things safe.

Leon closed the bedroom door behind him as he stepped out. He went into his own room and shedded off his T-shirt, pulling on a long sleeve shirt over his bare chest. Because of the bad weather, too many layers of clothes would hinder him in battle.

He grabbed all his necessary items before heading off, making sure the front door was double locked. Just because Sephiroth was supposedly not after Cloud, doesn't mean there weren't other enemies out there.

The night was worse than it even sounded from the safety of Leon's own home. The sky was pitch black, and was only visible when a flash of lightning exploded. The thunder rumbled and echoed off the dark buildings where the citizen of the town slept, unknown to what was lurking outside in the shadows.

The rain was cold and pouring down with no mercy. It felt like needles when pelted against the skin, enough to make your body go numb after only a few minutes of being outside.

Leon didn't let it affect him. He couldn't, for his job needed to be finished. There was no way out of it now, and Cloud needed this town to be safer, and Leon was the only one who could accomplish that.

He checked every alley, doorway, and shadow for the enemies that lurked there. Their sharp instincts and agile reflexes were unknown to those who hadn't faced them before, and the dwellers there were certainly not trained to take on such dangerous missions as Squall was.

Squall turned the corner down another alley and the site before him made him snarl. A group of several black heartless stood there, just out of reach of one of the street lights. Their childlike build gave Squall an eerie feeling, as if he was the villain instead of the innocent looking heartless standing before him. But their glowing gold eyes in the dark gave off another feeling all together.

He withdrew his sword, lowering himself into a fighting position. This would be an easy win, but Leon knew to never underestimate an enemy, especially those who could call on help.

One of the heartless stepped towards the light illuminated from the street light, quickly cowering and withdrawing from the sudden change in brightness around it.

Leon didn't take long to close the distance between him and the enemy, making sure to take observation of his surroundings, he needed to know every escape incase he was in trouble.

The group of heartless found a way around the vial light gleaming down at them. Squall knew he needed to take out as many as he could with one slash before they could attack him as a group.

But suddenly the heartless disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprising Leon and putting him off guard. The black smoke started to spin into a tornado like column. It spun violently, getting darker as the moments went on.

Leon backed up, unknown to what was going on and slightly afraid of what was going to emerge from the mysterious dark cloud. The black tornado slowly started to disperse, getting bigger and bigger as it expanded outward. Then it disappeared in the blink of an eye, exposing a new enemy to fight. Sephiroth.

Squall's teeth clenched when he saw the man, standing there as if nothing happened with that arrogant stance. A smirk appeared as Sephiroth looked at the brunette, taking in his appearance. His usually spiky hair was flat and straight from the rain, his bangs often flopping in front of his face. His thin, white, long sleeved shirt had turned transparent and hugged his skin, revealing his defined abs and hardened nipples.

"Bend over and place your hands on the wall." The command took Leon by surprise.

"W-What?"

"Do you not remember our agreement? I want you now." Sephiroth kept a straight face, although the need in his eyes was apparent.

Leon clenched his hands, digging his fingernails into the rough skin on his palm. Although he was reluctant to do what Sephiroth told him to, he did as he was told, for this was to save Cloud.

The brick wall was scratchy underneath his hands. The rain continued to beat down on them, soaking them to the bone. The storm reminded the brunette of the last time Cloud and Sephiroth were together, but that's not the occurrence that he should be worried about.

Sephiroth positioned himself behind Leon, pressing himself against the crook of Leon's ass. His hands ran across Squall's back before moving horizontally across his sides, stopping at his nipples.

"Leon. Moan for me." Sephiroth whispered in Squall's ear, softly licking the cartilage that resided there. His fingers pressed against the hard bumps on Leon's chest, rotating them in tiny circles.

"Tsk…" Leon felt dirty, like a slut. Sephiroth was touching him, but he couldn't help but want Cloud to touch him. But all he could do was tell himself this was all for Cloud, as his pants were slowly unbuttoned and pulled down to his knees.

Sephiroth's hand trailed up his thigh to his hip, running his fingertip along his hip bone to his limp member. His fingers lightly touched the hot skin, stroking it to the tip and pressing down on the slip at the top.

"Nnnnghh…." Squall grinded his teeth as his cock became half erect against his will under the spell of Sephiroth's fingertips. He didn't want to feel any pleasure with this, but because of his lack of any kind of sex it was impossible for his body not to respond.

Sephiroth left the throbbing shaft behind and unbuttoned his own trousers, pulling out his hard cock, which was already dripping with pre-cum. The silver haired man spread Leon's ass, exposing his pink colored entrance. He spit on the crease between his fingers, watching it run down into the depression his fingers had spread open.

He placed his member at Squall's opening, pressing softly against the pink skin as a warning. Squall couldn't help but gasp at how big the man was and tried to pull himself away.

Sephiroth snickered as he placed his hands on Leon's hips, holding him in place. "Beg for me, Leon. Beg me to put it in." The silver haired man was throbbing with need to slam into the tight hole in front of him. But his evil manner had gotten the best of him.

Squall knew he had to do what he was told. If he didn't please the man, their deal would be off and Cloud would be in even more danger. This was for Cloud.

"Please. Sephiroth put it in…" He braced himself for the next moment and it didn't take long for it to come. Sephiroth plunged in to Leon, burying himself all the way in to Leon's virgin ass.

"Aaaargh!" Squall bit down on his bottom lip until blood trickled down his chin like it was down his leg. He tried to keep his moaning to himself, but the pounding that was being done to his behind made him cry out in pain.

"Ah, fuck." Leon's virgin muscles clamped down, squeezing down on the cock that was filling him. Sephiroth was already close, he could himself start to tingle and he unconsciously racked his nails across the skin underneath them.

Squall's own nails dug into the brick in front of him, his nails being scratched down until they were sore. He was as close as Sephiroth, not because of pleasure, but because that one sweet spot was being penetrated with each thrust.

Sephiroth's right hand left Leon's hip and wrapped itself around his throbbing member. He stroked it in time with his thrust, feeling the muscles inside Leon flexing around him.

"Nnn… Aahh!" Squall threw his head back as he came, splattering the brick wall with years of built up need for a special blonde. His muscles clamped down with all the energy he had left, forcing Sephiroth to cum inside the man he was buried in.

After he finished, the silver haired man withdrew from the other, and immediately fixed his clothes. Leon fell to the ground on his side when he had no one to help support him. Sticky white paste trickled out of the sore and bloody entrance as Leon clenched his teeth, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Sephiroth looked down at the vulnerable and exposed brunette. He smirked as he felt satisfied of what he accomplished.

"You're a good fuck. I'll be back."

* * *

**End Note: I tried a new style with this sex scene. Although I'm afraid it's a bit rude? Feedback on this would be great, whether it's good or bad! Thank you in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

The storm had stopped by the time Leon dragged himself home. But by the time he made it to the front door it was morning. Cloud would be awake and able to help him get into his own bed. But along with it there would be many questions.

The pain was unbearable. And for once Leon actually knew what Cloud had went through. Luckily the bleeding had stopped half way through his endless journey, and the rain had cleaned away the blood from his legs. His knees were an endless purple bruise from when he collapsed on to the cobble stone due to exhaustion.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, placing his back against the cold, pale stone on the front side of the house. He steadied his breath before knocking on the wooden door to his left. His back was aching and all he could think about was lying in the soft, warm bed inside the house.

The door opened not a second later, revealing a frantic blonde with sea blue eyes. His eyes swiveled to the helpless brunette sitting on the ground with a pained look on his face.

"Leon!" Cloud rushed to the other's rescue, falling on to his knees to access the situation. He ran his hand over his cold cheek, feeling no source of warm from within. Cloud knew he needed to get him some warm, before hypothermia set it.

"Can you help me inside?" Squall tried to create come source of smile appear on his face to reassure the blonde, but it failed miserably.

Cloud pulled Leon's arm around his shoulder and used most of his strength to heave the man off the ground. The both slowly made their way into the heated house, Leon giving a sigh of relief when the warm air hit his numb skin.

Squall's aching feet dragged along the carpet until he was finally set on his bed. The man rolled over and placed his head on the soft pillow beneath it. "Ahh, thanks."

"Leon, what the Hell happened? I wake up and you're gone!" Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, turning his body to face the other. Leon had to be careful not to spill his guts.

"Sorry, Cloud. I had to take a shift of patrol." Leon rubbed his right eye, suddenly feeling the fatigue from the events that had taken place.

"You didn't tell me that." Cloud frowned, feeling left out. He thought he was well enough to take on a few heartless. If he had gone with Leon, this wouldn't have happened.

"Cloud you know I wouldn't have been able to leave the house with you knowing about it. You aren't well enough to be going into battle."

"Leon! You know—" He was cut off by the tired brunette.

"No. Your shoulder could be severely damaged. You need to rest." Cloud frowned, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows.

"How can I rest when I know you're getting attacked out there? I just feel… so helpless." Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control himself. Leon saw where he was coming from. It was the same way he felt after he found out what happened to Cloud that night in the woods.

"I can handle this myself." Even so, Leon knew he had to do this on his own. If the blonde knew what was going on between him and that man he'd go insane.

"But you don't need to! I'm here, I can help. I care about you." There was a pain in Squall's chest. He needed to hold his ground, he couldn't confess now.

"This doesn't concern you." The pain in Cloud's face as he bit his bottom lip pained Leon to no end. If only he knew how much Leon was in love with him, how much he cared about him.

Cloud was right in front of him, but he felt so far away. If he reached out to touch him would he disappear? Would he run from the contact? Could Leon really pour out his heart to the other? If he did spill everything he's been bottling up over the many years, it didn't mean everything would go back to normal. Leon's fate with Sephiroth was sealed.

"Cloud… I'm…"

Cloud didn't let him finish. He turned his back on the brunette and walked out of the room, his soft sniffling was all that could be heard.

* * *

The weather turned gloomy. The clouds over head were a dark, sinister grey, leaving no sign of the blue sky behind it. The wind howled as it wrapped around the leaves on the trees, trying to pull them with it. Thunder could be heard from the distance, but the rain that should have gone along with it didn't appear.

Leon's mood matched the weather perfectly. After their spat, Cloud locked himself in his room, leaving Leon to fend for himself. By the end of the day, Leon left the house, making sure to tell Cloud he was feeling better and going out. But there was no response.

The realization that he had hurt the one he loved was too much. He needed to clear his head and the only way he could think to accomplish that was to get as far away from him as possible.

When he finally looked up from his feet, he realized he ended up miles away from where he started. The place was deserted, with bordered up houses and broken street lamps. Squall's eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden darker area, feeling something from the darkness watching him.

He scanned the area. Placing his hand on his sword handle, he inched forward, aware of the broken glass around his feet. The eerie feeling in the air made Leon uneasy, the darkness held no mercy to those who were unable to defend themselves.

Leon's eye squinted, as he tried to see anything in the pitch black. He noticed a small movement from the corner of his eye, but the question was if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Sephiroth."

A deep chuckle echoed from the dark just beyond Leon's reach. His sinister voice sent shivers down Squall's spine. This man so easily ruined two lives and still played with their minds, stealing everything that was theirs. How could one get away from such a man? Was there even any hope?

Sephiroth walked towards the brunette just enough to expose himself. A smirk crept onto his face as he took in the view of the man in front of him. He was exactly how he remembered.

"I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait." He flashed his white teeth in a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Leon gripped his sword handle tightly, readying himself for any quick movement of his opponent.

"I've come for you." In one swift movement, Sephiroth shifted next to Leon, quickly enough to leave Leon only seeing a blur of his silver strands. "Take your hand off your sword." Leon gritted his teeth as he slowly released his grip on his weapon. He heard Sephiroth chuckle next to him. "Good boy."

Squall yelped as his right wrist was grabbed and twisted behind his back. He struggled slightly, until he heard the clatter of his sword against the ground. Leon was no rendered defenseless and immobilized.

The brunette was slammed against the brick wall by his captor, seeing stars cross his vision. He yelped when Sephiroth placed one of his hands on Leon's neck, pinning his face to the rough building in front of him.

His other hand found the belt that restricted entrance to the man's pants. He slowly loosened it until nothing held the brunette's clothes up. The sudden cold air made Leon shiver as his pants were dropped to the ground. The alarming thought that Leon was already getting used to this frightened him to no extent.

"Leon." Sephiroth moaned into the man's ear, licking the salty ridges that resided there. His fingers danced at the base of Squall's shaft, tickling the skin in a painful mischievous matter.

"S-Stop…" Leon bit his lip as the fingers moved up and down his shaft with their light feather touch. His body was becoming hot and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Long silver strands fell over Sephiroth's shoulders and tickled Leon's muscular back, a shiver ran up his spine at the touch. His hands formed into fists against the wall as the feather touch along his member turned harsh abruptly. Sephiroth clasped his hands around the appendage and yanked it, earning a cry of pain from the other man.

A smirk formed on the sadist's features as he received a reaction from the object in his fist. He ran his tongue along his upper lip as his free hand unbuckled his own trousers. Sephiroth pulled out his erect member, stroking it slowly with his hand.

He placed himself at Leon's entrance, using his hand to spread the man's ass for access. The brunette gritted his teeth as he prepared himself. This wasn't new and yet the feeling that engulfed him made his heart twinge. He couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling. Fear? Panic? Guilt? Betrayal?

Even in a spot like this all he could think about was Cloud.

The way he smelled, the sound of his sweet voice. Why was it that with just a brush of their skin, a spark unraveled through Squall's whole body? The way he shined even on a cloudy day. Everything about him was like a drug to Leon, one that had no cure.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've wanted to do this to you since we parted ways." Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he pressed harder against Leon's warm entrance.

"Nnn…" Squall could already feel the horrible pain engulf his body. Only twenty four hours after being raped he was going to be raped again. He was too tired to access the damages and now he was realizing just how bad he was injured.

Sephiroth's whole hot length forced itself into the ripped opening it was once pressed against. Leon threw his head back and clawed at the wall. The flesh on his fingertips was ripped along with his fingernails being scratched until their blood mixed in with the red substance already on the wall. He couldn't stop his scream that rang against the walls of the alley.

"You're so tight. Just like a virgin." Sephiroth closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in total ecstasy. He felt the muscles around his shaft twitch and clench tighter, forcing him to moan out loud.

"L-Leon!" That voice was filled with confusion, disbelief, and on the verge of tears. That voice was so familiar it pained Leon to no end. An angel's voice that cried out his name in shear pain.

Squall ignored the awful pain in his body and turned his head to that amazing voice. His mouth fell open at the sight of blonde spikes. Sephiroth stifled a laugh as he thrusted into the man once more, earning a cry of torment.

"Nice of you to join us, Cloud."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Comments:** I didn't read through it after I was finished so there are probably a lot of mistakes. If you find any I would appreciate it if you mentioned them to me! That would save me a lot of time! Either in review or send me a message, thank you in advance! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Leon… Wha—?" Cloud stood there utterly speechless. He wanted to turn around and run as fast as he could in the other direction. Surely this wasn't real and he was still dreaming in his nice peaceful bed. There was no possible way for Leon to be doing something as inconceivable as this.

Leon opened his mouth so say something, anything to the blonde that could explain why such a thing was happening, but in dismay he closed his jaw and turned his head away in disgust for himself.

"You came at the perfect time." Sephiroth turned his head the slightest and sneered at Cloud, gripping Leon's hips with both hands. He slowly slid his member out of the bloody entrance, hearing a gasp from the man.

Once against Sephiroth plunged deep inside Squall, grinding him on the base of his cock. Leon screamed out once again grabbing at the wall for anything that would release the pain from his body. How could he stop this from going on? How could he escape this deal and be with Cloud?

"S-Stop! Sephiroth!" The pain in Cloud's voice was easily detected. The pain of saying that name again, the pain of the same course of actions being repeating again.

Squall wanted to say something to comfort the blonde, anything to let him know everything was right. If only he could wrap his arms around his most beloved person. Why has this man taken everything away from them? Why could he not leave them alone in peace?

But how could he speak in this situation? He was being continually thrusted into and it took every ounce of strength not to cry out. He had to keep himself together, he had to be strong. He had to… if he didn't who would Cloud rely on?

"W-What do I do? I can't…." Cloud slammed his fists against his head again and again, feeling the pain numb his thoughts slightly. He whispered over and over again to himself that he needed to do something. This time he had to be the one to save Leon.

Squall felt the tears spill from his eyes and run down his cheeks, he raked his raw fingers against the brick wall. He needed a plan! He needed to calm Cloud down; he was going to break down if something didn't happen. But what could be done in this situation?

"No! This needs to stop!" Cloud tightened his grip in his sword as he dashed towards the silver haired man. Sephiroth scoffed at the man as he swiftly dodged the attack, pulling out from Leon in the movement.

Leon fell to the ground, relief spreading through him that the source of his pain was gone. Cloud cried his name as he collapsed next to the man, soothingly rubbing his arm.

"L-Leon! W-We need to get you home a-and…" Cloud's eyes flickered over Leon's body with a quick response trying to find something he actually could heal.

"Cloud… You need to get out of here." Squall tried to calm his breathing so he could take normally, but his voice was scratchy. He flinched as he pulled himself into a sitting position, pressing his body to the wall behind him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Cloud felt insulted by the other's words. He wasn't useless! He could be the one to save him. He didn't care what Leon said, he was going to stay and defend him whether he liked it or not.

"Cloud, this is for you. Just trust me! Please." There was desperation, but it didn't change Cloud's decision. Whether he was being a burden or not was not the issue right now. Why couldn't Leon just rely on his friend for once? This relationship was not one-sided.

"You know he's right, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked when he saw the blonde's attention being directed at him. The confusion on his face was pure priceless. "This is all for you. Why else would he willingly give his ass to me? Hah, and the whole time you were just sitting at home minding your own business, not even giving a second thought about poor Leon here."

"Y-You're wrong! Leon wouldn't…" Cloud turned to look at the man. His doubts were answered when Squall turned his head away, gritting his teeth at the correct accusations. "I… I don't understand." He looked back up at Sephiroth, the only one who seemed to be giving him any answers.

"You see, Cloud, Leon made a deal with me. He'll take your place as my personal bed partner. In return I would leave you alone." The man gave a deep corruptive laugh.

"So leave him alone." Leon spoke up, glaring at Sephiroth. He needed to keep his side of the bargain. Otherwise no deal.

"Hmm, alright. I won't say another word to him. Come here Leon." Sephiroth extended his hand out toward the man, beckoning him. Calling him like some kind of pet, even though he deserved everything he was getting. If only he would have stopped this from the very beginning, this wouldn't be happening right now.

Squall painfully crawled to his feet, using the wall as his support. He stepped closer to Sephiroth, not giving a second glance at Cloud, but watching a smile creep onto the evil man's face.

"L-Leon!" Cloud stood up easier than Leon had. He looked at the brunette with uncertainty; clearly what Sephiroth said wasn't true. Surely this wasn't all his fault. Leon wouldn't go this far for a friend. To give your life away like this… was overwhelming.

"Sorry, Cloud, this is for the best." Leon placed his hand in Sephiroth's, feeling the other's grip tighten. "Sephiroth, it seems I need to repay you for keeping your promise."

"Yes, indeed." Sephiroth smiled, running his tongue along his top lip. "I know the perfect place." Squall nodded, disguising the disgust on his features. This needed to work.

In a flash Leon had his left hand on gunblade, unsheathing it just as fast. He swung it clumsily at Sephiroth, unsurprised that the man easily dodged it. Leon used his newly freed hand and gripped his weapon tight. They might have shared something deep but that didn't mean Sephiroth would so easily let himself be fooled.

"Is this what it's come to, Leon?" For the first time ever Sephiroth looked dejected.

"Just because I was with you doesn't mean I lost my pride." Now it was time for a finale. Now that Cloud found out it couldn't go on anymore. He would get rid of his opponent once and for all. Then they could live life together.

"I underestimated you." A smile came to his lips as he swung his sword in front of him. "But it seems like this will be the end." Sephiroth knew what was coming for him. And he would make this quick and easy for the both of them.

Leon ran forward, his gunblade charging with a red glow. He leapt into the air, swinging his sword at Sephiroth's direction he pulled the trigger. A ball of bright red and white fire burst from the gun, electricity radiating from the power.

Sephiroth threw his left arm in front of his face. The attack exploded against his arm, burning his skin, prohibiting him from using that arm until he got some medical help.

Sephiroth swung his sword with his only usable hand at his attacker, forcing Leon to sidestep the assault. But he realized there was something wrong. Sephiroth wasn't even trying to fight Leon. There was no way the other man would allow himself to get injured that badly in the first attack of the battle.

If Squall's realization was true, then he could quickly finish this fight. The brunette tight his grip on his sword even tighter. Taking a deep breath he dashed forward with his sword in front of him.

In just a split second Sephiroth placed his sword in Leon's direction, aiming for the defenses spot on Leon's body. It was true Sephiroth wasn't trying to win this fight. But now that he saw what Leon was trying to achieve he had his own plan to accomplish.

Before they both realized what happened Leon's sword pierced the middle of Sephiroth's chest, hearing bone break and seeing blood start to pour out from the gash. At the same time Sephiroth's own sword mimicked the path of Leon's.

Red liquid poured out of both of their chests, Leon's eyes were wide as the pain jolted through his body. Sephiroth smiled, disguising the tremendous pain he was in. His plan had succeeded.

Squall released his sword and staggered backwards, pulling himself from the impalement of Sephiroth's sword. His hands flew up to the hole in his chest, pressing as much pressure to the wound as he could. He was losing so much blood so fast.

Sephiroth gasped as he pulled the brunette's sword from his chest. There was so much pain in his body, but all he could think about was how close they had just been. He had felt his breath, smelled his scent, and felt his warm blood.

"Leon… Now… we can be t-together…" He clenched his teeth at another wave of radiating pain. They would both be death in a matter of minutes. They could be together there without Cloud to hinder their relationship.

"Sephiroth! You…?" Cloud looked at the man as he grabbed onto Squall to support him. Cloud now realized what Sephiroth was thinking and feeling.

"Leon… Love… you." A single tear ran down the man's cheek. But before Leon could give him an answer, he disappeared in a black cloud leaving only a puddle of blood where he was standing.

* * *

**End Note:** There is one more chapter after this :]

And now I must go study for my Japanese and World History finales OTL


	8. Chapter 8 END

Leon collapsed to the floor, gritting his teeth from the excruciating pain pulsating through his body. Cloud fell to his knees to support the man in his arms. He placed his own hands on Leon's to add more pressure against the hole in his chest. It was only a little contact, but Leon's heart still pounded like he was in a five mile race.

"Leon we have to go after him!" Even though he said it, Cloud didn't move a muscle.

"N-No… I pierced him worse than he did me. He's probably… already dead." He shifted slowly into a comfortable position in Cloud's arms. The blood coming from his chest was minimal because of the pressure being applied there, yet Squall's vision was starting to become blurred.

"Shit… What do I do, Leon? You're…" Cloud bit his lip, feeling tears sting his eyes. If Sephiroth was already dead, Leon would be following the same path. Leon would die.

"Cloud…" Leon smiled the best he could as he rested his hand on the man's cheek. His skin was cold, but even so it was just as soft as he remembered. The soft curve of his jaw line to his softly rounded chin. His plump red lips were only a fingertip away. He swallowed his fear, running his thumb along the bottom lip.

The blonde parted his lips slightly, welcoming the touch from the other. The finger glided along the flesh, before moving to run across the man's front teeth. Cloud released his tongue from its cavern to flick over the tip of Squall's thumb, soon taking the digit into his mouth to suck softly.

"I want to touch all of you." Leon whispered as he retracted his hand. He popped his wet thumb into his mouth, tasting Cloud on it. It was all he could do to show Cloud what he wanted, for his strength was fading fast.

"We'll… just get you home. And then… you can do anything you want." The blonde's eyes weld up with tears once again, but this time when he blinked instead of going away, they rolled down his cheeks. He tried to force a smile, but the attempt only increased the amount of tears flowing down his face.

"Cloud… You're so beautiful." Squall flinched at the painful smile that was placed on Cloud's lips. If he just had more time. He could tell Cloud all the things he had kept to himself. All those sweet words buried in the back of his mind.

"You can't say that now." The blonde bit his lip, trying desperately to get a hold of himself. You can't give someone the hope that you like them minutes before you're going to leave them all alone.

"There's so much I've wanted to tell you. There's so much I still want to do with you." Leon removed his hand from under Cloud's, losing the warmth and also the dearly needed pressure against the wound engulfing his chest. When he placed it on the blonde's cheek, he felt the warmth of the radiant soul from inside, something he was losing very rapidly. If only he had one more day left. All he needed was another twenty four hours with Cloud; if he could confess his whole heart and spend even just an hour with Cloud under the bed covers, he could die with no regrets.

"No… this isn't supposed to happen. You can't leave me… Who will I have?" Cloud leaned over and buried his head in the crook of Squall's neck. There would be no one to patch up his injuries after a fight. No one to wake him up with breakfast already made. There wouldn't be anyone to talk to in that big empty house.

"You will… always have me. Because I love you." Cloud retracted his head to look at the man in his arms who had a smile on his face, even with the situation at hand.

"Leon… W-Why…? Why did I have to realize my feelings so late? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Leon so desperately wanted to wipe away the new tears that were falling down Cloud's cheeks, but he had lost all energy to move, it was a struggle to even breathe anymore.

"Shhh, Cloud. You… don't need to apolog—" Squall bite his lip suddenly, allowing only a grunt to escape him. His body spasmed suddenly, sending unbearable pain throughout his body. If he had the energy he would claw desperately for any type of relief.

"Ahhh, Leon! Are you okay? Oh, God… this is all my fault." The blonde ran one of his hands through Leon's hair, trying to make him relax as much as he could. He was going to die this horribly painful death right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do.

"N-No… Cloud. I would do this all over again. You mean… everything to m—" Another terrible spasm racked his body, sending his back arching into the air involuntarily. It was the worst pain he has ever experience, but if it meant he could spend one more minute with the man he loved, he would handle it until the end of time.

"Leon. I love you. I love you so much. So please… please stay with me." The tears that were constantly falling from his eyes, slowly stopped. He had cried so much he didn't have any tears left and as his vision started to become less blurry he saw the pained look on the other man's face. He looked like he had aged by twenty years from just an hour ago.

"I would give anything… to. But, Cloud… I can't fight any…more…." He took a long, slow blink, taking three second to gain the energy to open his eyes once again. His body was giving up, no matter how much his heart argued to stay alive.

"Does… it hurt?" Cloud looked down at the brunette with pained eyes.

"Not at all." He gave a smile that gave away the lie he just told. Cloud's bottom lip quivered as he pulled away the last hand he had placed over Squall's wound. It was a lost cause to try to stop the bleeding, when the man had already lost most of his blood. He placed his newly freed hand on Squall's ice cold cheek, running his thumb along his cheek bone.

"Thank you. For everything." His voice was extremely shaky, but at the moment neither noticed.

Leon looked up at him with determination in his eyes as a sort of acknowledgement. The choice had been a no brainer and he didn't see why he needed to be thanked.

"I'll come for you… When it's your time."

Cloud smiled, strangely looking forward to when they would finally be together again. When he would be able to see Leon looking like he should. With energy and full of life.

The blonde casually bent over the other, feeling his heart start to race at the new closeness. He leaned in until their lips were inches apart. Before taking the initiative, Cloud glanced up for permission and saw Leon watching him very closely, but he said nothing.

In the next second, Cloud pressed his lips against Squall's. There was a burst of electric that pulsated through each of their bodies, sending the hairs on the back of their necks to stand on end.

Their lips fit perfectly together, as if made for each other. Cloud tasted him for the first time, as far as he knew, and moaned softly in approval at the sweet aroma. Something as sweet as this was hard to imagine. But it would be the first and last time for Cloud to experience it.

Cloud parted their kiss, his eyes fluttering open even though he didn't remember when they had closed. He licked his lips, liking the flavor that still resided there.

He didn't pull his head away from the man, refusing to be any farther away. Cloud ran his finger tips along Leon's jaw bone with a light feather touch. They made their way up to the man's brilliant azure eyes that now were occupied by empty darkness.

"Close your eyes, darling. It's time to sleep." He murmured into the other's ear, running his finger tips lightly downward on his eyes, pulling Squall's eyelids down over his eyes with his delicate stroke.

The man had finally come to turns with reality. He was going to lose the person that mattered the most to him. But if it meant Leon wouldn't be in anymore pain, Cloud welcomed death for his lover.

"The past will never torment you again." And for the final time, Leon offered his last genuine smile.

* * *

**End Note: **This is finally finished!

Thank you so much for sticking with this until the end! It means so much to me to have your support! (Especially when I don't provide very good chapters even though it takes me so long to update XD) I hope you enjoyed this tragic story! I'm glad I could entertain you for at least a little bit!

Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, watched, and/or read this! You guys mean the world to me :'D


End file.
